<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unexpected by IronDadandSpiderSonAvengersAssemble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029560">The Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadandSpiderSonAvengersAssemble/pseuds/IronDadandSpiderSonAvengersAssemble'>IronDadandSpiderSonAvengersAssemble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Genius Peter Parker, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadandSpiderSonAvengersAssemble/pseuds/IronDadandSpiderSonAvengersAssemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Petra Parker was dragged to Stark Industries she was not expecting to actually get an internship, much less become the personal assistant to her crush and hero the handsome and snarky Tony Stark.<br/>When Tony Stark actually accepted Peppers offer of getting a personal assistant he did not expect to actually find one he liked much less the beautiful, kind, shy, and genius Petra Parker.<br/>With the Civil War still pressing down on Tony and the accords following him will he succumb to his growing feeling for the beautiful Petra or will he repress them.<br/>And with Petra's secret identify and past coming to haunt her will she allow herself to fall in love with the Tony stark who has more issues than people think.<br/>And if they do let their feelings roam who knows what will happen in their future<br/>All anyone knows is that with these two The Unexpected is always around the corner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basically everyone becomes friends later on in the story if they aren't in the beginning, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Happy Hogan &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter parker &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Michelle Jones, Tony Stark/Female Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MJ and Ned drag Petra to Stark Industries to take the Stark internship test. Being the self deprecating person she is will her friends convince her to take the test or will she decide to just leave?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own any of these character's they all belong to the amazing Marvel. The only character I do own or partially own is Petra Parker. I also honestly have no idea how internships work so I am just making things up as I go just go along with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I don’t need to do this!” I yelled as MJ and Ned pulled me through the doors of the Avengers tower.</p><p>Of course, I don’t know if it’s called that since the whole Accords thing that happened a year ago. It had been a huge deal throughout the whole world and a part of me was extremely grateful that Spider-Woman wasn’t called in. With my college work and my normal schedule in Queen's I really wouldn’t have wanted that on my mind. Right now though my best friends were pulling me through the front room of the tower forcing me to sign up for the Stark internship. People in business suits and interns all in the front room were staring at us and I could feel my face burn a bright red. Overall, it was extremely humiliating.</p><p>“Yes you do Petra, if anyone needs to do this it is you. You're intelligent, kind, beautiful, compassionate, and dammit Petra stop struggling!” MJ yelled back before stopping and turning around to stare at me.</p><p>Her dark brown eyes staring into mine with a raging determination. It was something I mainly looked up to her for but right now despised.</p><p>“Come on Petra it’s just an internship and if possible you could become the PA for Tony Stark,” Ned said looking like an excited puppy in a pet store.</p><p>Him being the oblivious person  he is he didn't notice that his words caused me to panic even more. Of course, MJ did though, she had always been extremely good at reading people’s emotions.</p><p>“Shut up Ned. Petra don't listen to him listen to me. All you have to do is take a little test, if you qualify you can get the internship and there is a chance, a small chance but still a chance that you could become Tony Stark’s personal assistant but even if you did it’s nothing to worry about. He is just a big man in a suit. You would do your job, deal with him and that’s all. That’s if you even qualify which is very far in the future. What you do need to focus on is here and now. If you don’t qualify so what, big deal, just accept it and move on. Maybe Oscorp would accept you.” She said soothingly. Her being the voice of reason I nodded and tried to calm my nerves down by taking deep breaths and smoothing out the cream shirt I had on.</p><p>“Yea, yea, you're right MJ. This isn’t that big of a deal. I just need to take the test and if I don’t get it I could always try out for another place even if they aren’t as good as here." I looked up from MJ’s face to look around the space of the floor, thinking about how if I was lucky enough I would get to see this same space almost every day.</p><p>As I looked around at all the bustling people in suits, people carrying suitcases and some with coffees, and the most exciting the people wearing badges showing they were interning in the R&amp;D department, all I could think about is if this went right this could be my life. I could walk in here every day, know everyone’s name, create and test new inventions for Stark industries, practice my skill in both engineering and science. It was with those thoughts that I turned my head back to Ned and MJ with a determined and bright smile on my face.</p><p>“Let’s go do this!” I said excitedly before talking their hands and pulling them towards the testing area.</p><p>It was a complete one-eighty of when I was the one being pulled in here but with me, my friends had learned to expect the unexpected and took it in stride. After a few minutes of odd looks from others, dodging people, and asking for directions we finally made it to the doors of the testing room. The doors were big metal-framed doors with frosted white glass in the frames. On the glass was the word Intern Testing in a big elegant font. With each second that passed by nerves slowly started to frazzle again but before I could chicken out MJ and Ned grabbed each of the arms and pulled me up with them. Once we were only a step away from the door an automatic sensor went off causing me the doors to open up.</p><p>As the doors opened up hundreds of voices overloaded my senses causing me to flinch and almost bring my hands up to my ears. Ned and MJ, the only people alive who knew my identity and the fact that all my senses had been dialed up to eleven shot me apologetic looks which I waved off with a small smile. In the room were hundreds of people all conversing and walking around. Most were here to take the test but others like MJ and Ned were here as support and when the test started would be taken into the opposite room to wait. In the middle of the enormous room were simple white tables but I could tell from the thin and long black trips at the top of them that they were anything but. With the click of heels from someone heading toward the room, my observations were cut short.</p><p>Everyone else immediately calmed down and stopped talking because there was only one person who could sound so intimidating by just walking in heels, Pepper Potts. Pepper Potts was Tony Stark’s girlfriend for four years until they publicly announced how they realized their love was more like siblings. She was now dating Mr. Stark’s bodyguard Happy Hogan and if rumors were correct they could be getting engaged soon. Of course, not all rumors are true and I like to wait for things to happen before I react. In just a few moments the clicking of her heels sounded extremely close and was echoing throughout the whole room and then she was coming around the room. She was beautiful with her light red hair, blue-green eyes, and flawless skin.</p><p>Wearing a black pencil shirt and light blue silk blouse with ribbons on the ends of the sleeves. She carried an air of dominance and a personality that demanded respect yet she was kind and courteous in even the most extreme situations.  I would be lying if I told you I wasn’t equally terrified and astonished by her. Everyone automatically straightened their back unconsciously or not, it was just an immediate response to such a powerful woman. She walked past everyone going straight to the front and when she passed me for I second I thought she smiled at me but in all honesty, it was probably my mind making things up. As she stood in front of everyone we all held our breaths probably all thinking the same thing, what happens next? That was when she spoke.</p><p>“Hello everyone, and may I say it brings me immeasurable pleasure to know you are all here to participate in this monumental opportunity. We have accepted many interns throughout the years but never before have we held a day for anyone to be able to apply. To add to this for the first time Tony Stark will be accepting one of you as his personal assistant who shall also help him in his personal lab and be mentored by him. No one other than those extremely close to Mr. Stark has seen his personal lab so it is a great honor to be given. Of course, to be given this opportunity you must impress us with your skill.” Pepper Potts said in that authoritative but at the same time sweet voice of hers.</p><p>As her words sunk in many people including myself started to fidget from nerves. All of MJ’s words coming back to me helped me calm down and remember there are other chances at other places to find an internship. I took a couple more deep breaths and then focused back on Ms. Potts. She was looking through everyone probably trying to gauge everyone’s response to her little speech. She must have found it acceptable because she started to speak again.</p><p>“Now if everyone who is not taking a test will follow me and the ones who will be taking the test find a seat we shall get started.” She said with a small smile as she started walking to a door on the right side of the room. Everyone who wasn’t taking the test started following here. I looked over a Ned and MJ to see them giving me supportive smiles.</p><p>“You can do this Petra.” Ned said sweetly.</p><p>“Just take the test loser.” MJ said her smile turning into her signature smirk.</p><p>This now, this I was used to. MJ’s brash nature and Ned’s sweet one, not both sweet. I gave them small little nods and a smile before walking over to the desks with everyone else. After walking around for a few seconds I found an empty seat and sat down. As soon as I sat down a blue holographic screen popped up on the screen as did everyone else who sat down did. It was amazing and I couldn’t help but gasp a little. The screen contained a countdown that was obviously showed how long until the test would pop up. As I looked at the test I took deep breaths and started to count down with the timer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 10 </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 8 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em> 7 </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 6 </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 5 </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 4 </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3 </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 1 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the test started leaving me completely clueless about how much my life was about to change. But as always the unexpected had a way of always happening around me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=cE3S6Uwn&amp;id=83DC7234B29A5BB11E598E47A1AFB48D7B9955B5&amp;thid=OIP.cE3S6UwnLsDfTvPLJn0m3wAAAA&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fcompareceleb.com%2fuploads%2fposts%2f2019-10%2f1571387393_emma-watson-height-weight-body-measurements.jpg&amp;exph=560&amp;expw=420&amp;q=emma+watson&amp;simid=608013128588460851&amp;ck=8F8B41CEF91F513244C67BFEDAD1634C&amp;selectedIndex=48&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0">Emma Watson as Petra Parker (age-23)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=bA6DO0Sy&amp;id=157C4A7F7D1BB9ED18E7AC70BDB9B42B4DFE4764&amp;thid=OIP.bA6DO0SyjRgjnVA8chFRlwAAAA&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fwww.realmenrealstyle.com%2fwp-content%2fuploads%2f2018%2f01%2fTony-Stark-style-sunglasses.jpg&amp;exph=460&amp;expw=350&amp;q=TOny+STark&amp;simid=608043240526250343&amp;ck=B1417B6BBFEEF702F9ECCE3FC3C11A95&amp;selectedIndex=28&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0">Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark (age-36)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=xzXfc8Qj&amp;id=2B6C0466F6845DC56C1100F2FA79EB893F2E7A3F&amp;thid=OIP.xzXfc8QjldQWUB_yt9vnCAAAAA&amp;mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Fvignette.wikia.nocookie.net%2Fdisney%2Fimages%2F5%2F56%2FPepper_Potts.jpg%2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20181223155649&amp;exph=680&amp;expw=453&amp;q=pepper+potts&amp;simid=608027048500922983&amp;ck=1056D6D4ACA27925ABC37406FA037F81&amp;selectedindex=1&amp;form=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0&amp;vt=0&amp;sim=11">Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts (age-30)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=%2b0W6ustX&amp;id=D18D5526B6F1BF46A112BFE05890A834CEA54181&amp;thid=OIP.-0W6ustXQzB9nIBEQPAXTAAAAA&amp;mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2forig13.deviantart.net%2f7367%2ff%2f2016%2f006%2fb%2fb%2fjames__rhodey__rhodes__by_camo_flauge-d9n1ixr.png&amp;exph=382&amp;expw=430&amp;q=rhodey&amp;simid=608021289011905031&amp;ck=4502AAA2ABE0AF4D3B0C9B0B5A9231A6&amp;selectedIndex=5&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0">Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes (age-40)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=KfvUZGGf&amp;id=BDE08854BE287703123D8F36DBF4F0700F57A930&amp;thid=OIP.KfvUZGGfwmVF3GhS9_JYzQHaLW&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fvignette.wikia.nocookie.net%2fmarvelcinematicuniverse%2fimages%2f3%2f3a%2fHappy-Hogan-IM3-Profile.jpg%2frevision%2flatest%2fscale-to-width-down%2f2000%3fcb%3d20150813133319&amp;exph=3064&amp;expw=2000&amp;q=happy+hogan+&amp;simid=608011762792008844&amp;ck=AC77E148A18CF8028324245B95CF93F1&amp;selectedIndex=0&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0">Favreau as Happy Hogan (age- 39)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=YV1HrsDX&amp;id=2469FF5FA4751F4769E498E4F2FE49E2EC80D4B1&amp;thid=OIP.YV1HrsDXg3efXGNkRUtN_QHaDt&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fscreenrant.com%2fwp-content%2fuploads%2f2019%2f05%2fMJ-in-Spider-Man-Far-From-Home.jpg&amp;exph=700&amp;expw=1400&amp;q=mj+on+spiderman&amp;simid=608027787243946661&amp;ck=D460F67DAF1BB62F41D2B46A40117ED2&amp;selectedIndex=6&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0">Zendaya as Michelle "MJ" Jones (age-24)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&amp;ccid=yf4JUcFs&amp;id=989D5A505B924E8ED955731A1E4DD94BE87D5680&amp;thid=OIP.yf4JUcFsjZQfcZmNqsKpwAAAAA&amp;mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fvignette3.wikia.nocookie.net%2fmarvelmovies%2fimages%2f3%2f33%2fNed_Leeds.jpg%2frevision%2flatest%2fscale-to-width-down%2f280%3fcb%3d20170515190214&amp;exph=332&amp;expw=280&amp;q=ned+leeds&amp;simid=607996412490483904&amp;ck=4298DCA6AFBD64AFBCF05532BFB73177&amp;selectedIndex=14&amp;FORM=IRPRST&amp;ajaxhist=0">Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds (age- 22)</a>
</p><p> </p><p>I have altered the ages of the characters shown above to fit with my story. The rest of the avengers have the same exact looks as in the Captain America Civil War movie. Their ages though range from 23-39. Wanda as the youngest and Bucky as the oldest. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony finally goes over the internships only to find the one and only Petra Parker. What will he think and what is this weird feeling? Read to find out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again I do not own any characters in this. Other than Petra Parker or well half way own her at least. Also I just want to warn you I am no professional writer so mistakes will happen. I also may accidently make the characters a little OC when writing by accident just warning all of you wonderful people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A file being slammed in front of me wakes me from my daydreaming. With a jolt my body sits up straight, my eyes snap open, and I focus on the woman in front of me, the one and only Pepper Potts. She looks put together and beautiful as always while I know even with my suit and stylish shades that I am a total mess. A mess of purple bruises lay beneath each of my eyes showing proof of the restless nights I had been having. For the past month my mental health had been getting worse, with never-ending nightmares, panic attacks, and increased anxiety.</p><p>The slightest things trigger little attacks that I have mastered at hiding, anything cold like ice, or the slight swish of an air conditioner remind me of Siberia and how my friend, not my family, crashed his shield in my chest over and over. I physically shook myself to get rid of the thoughts, right now was not the time to have a panic attack.</p><p>“Tony did you even hear me!?” Pepper said exasperated, it was obvious she had been trying to get my attention for a while.</p><p>I went through my mind to try and find even a sliver of what she had been saying but in the end I came up with nothing. She must have found the answer to her question from the expression on my face because the next thing I know she’s throwing her hands up in the air and picking up the file in front of me, before waving it in my face.</p><p>“This is what I’ve been talking about Tony! The testing's for the interns. You need to go over the results and then choose the ones who got in. Then I need you to choose your personal intern.” She said seriously before slamming the file in my hand.</p><p>Ah, yes of course now I remember. The intern testing had taken place two weeks ago after Pepper had convinced *threatened* me into accepting more interns. She had stated that it would appeal to the public that we where willing to accept more people and that the company was going back in the public. I understood her reasonings but I really just didn’t want to have to add more mediocre people to my company, but in the end I had no other reason not to agree. Of course she then had to add more damage by saying I had to have a personal intern.</p><p>Just the thought of a person in my personal lab touching things, and ruining my day was enough for my lips to curl into distaste in the present time. I had argued for over two hours over the hundreds of reasons I did not need or specifically want a personal intern. Of course Pepper with her sneaky yet effective methods got me to agree after explaining it would make me seem like I was getting over the Civil War debacle and turning over a new leaf for the company and myself. Like always she had been correct, it didn’t mean I had to agree or like any of it though.</p><p>“Oh yes the interns.” I said the disgust clearly shown in my voice.</p><p>Pepper narrowed her eyes at me before pointing an accusing finger at me.</p><p>“Don’t use that voice on me Tony. I know you don’t like this but you agreed and you are going to do it, preferably without insulting them.” she said hotly. A million different retorts ran through my head but she was right and I was in no mood to fight back with her.</p><p>“Yes of course dear.” I said smartly before the clock over the doorway caught my attention.</p><p>It showed that the time was 7:06 PM. Early by my standards but I was always original. Then I remembered something. Happy, Rhodey, and I had gone engagement ring shopping yesterday afternoon for Happy. It had been one of the only times that I had actually been myself since the whole civil war event. In the end Happy chose a simple yet elegant diamond ring that screamed Pepper Potts. We had all gotten together in secret and created the perfect proposal for him.</p><p>It included a walk to a fancy restaurant, not to fancy though as to not raise suspicion, then he would walk her through the city park where they were setting lanterns off into the sky, it would be their after they set their own lantern off that he would propose and if all went according to plan she would say yes. The only problem was that it was to start in just one hour and Pepper was nowhere ready and was still here watching after me, and I so did not want to be the one to ruin this proposal.</p><p>“Um, Pep don’t you have a date with Happy in, well, an hour or so.” I said nonchalantly so she wouldn’t suspect anything.<br/>
Her eyes suddenly grew with alarm before her head snapped back to look at the clock.</p><p>“Oh shit, shit, shit.” she said running around like a mad man grabbing her purse and jacket from the chair opposite of me.</p><p>“I still have to get dressed, and do my makeup.” she mumbled running right past me and towards the door.</p><p>I started to get up as she walked through the door thinking I was off the hook. Of course nothing goes my way and suddenly she peeked her head back into the room with a glare that could outdo Satan himself.</p><p>“Don’t think just because I’m busy that you don’t have to go through those files. When I get back by tomorrow they better be done.” she said menacingly before disappearing again.</p><p>With an exaggerated sigh I flopped back into the chair gracelessly before glaring at the files that were at the moment the bane of my existence. I contemplated just leaving the files alone and doing them later but then I remembered what happened the last time I didn’t turn in my paperwork in time. My rings still seemed to ring when there was no sound around. With a huff I snatched the papers with a little more force than needed and started to read through them.</p><p>The first few where all the same, mediocre people at best who I bet if needed to finish a complicated project would fail completely. 35 files in I had found at least 5 who didn’t even qualify past the first test, and plenty more who had no future for them here if I even did try and hire them. It was when I finally reached number 56, the last person. after having chosen around 30 people that I found her. When I read her name for a reason that I can’t explain I stopped and I really looked.</p><p>Name Petra Bailey Parker, Age 23, And height 5’4. She seemed ordinary, ordinary name, ordinary height and ordinary age. Then I saw her IQ. It was a whole 235. A total of 5 points over my own IQ of 230. I looked over it a couple of times but no matter how many times it still stayed the same. I quickly scanned through her test and found she had only answered one question wrong, that was one question less than me when I had taken the test and three from when Shuri and Banner took it.</p><p>It showed that her strengths where located mainly in Biogenetic Engineering, Mechanics, Physics, Biochemistry and Chemistry. In every definition there is she’s a genius. I quickly stood up talking her file with me as I walked toward my personal floor.</p><p>“Hey Friday?” I asked as I entered the elevator.</p><p>“Yes, sir?” she asked back.</p><p>“I need you to get me everything you have on a Petra Bailey Parker.”</p><p>“Of course sir.” she answered back as the elevator opened to my floor.</p><p>I walked past the living room and kitchen and went straight to the bar I had.</p><p>“I have the files sir.” Friday said a moment after I had fixed a glass of my best scotch.</p><p>“Talk to me baby girl.” I said sitting down at the bar with my drink. I turned around as soon as holographic screen with information showing up in my face.</p><p>“Petra Bailey Parker. Daughter to Deceased Shield Agents Mary and Richard Parker who died in a plane crash when she was four. She then went to live with her Aunt and Uncle. It states from an early age that she showed extreme intellect. By nine she had entered two world wide science competitions and won first place with her machines. When she was 11 she was accepted on a full ride scholarship to Midtown School of Science and Technology."</p><p>"She showed great scores and had excellent behavior as a model student for many of the teachers. Then when she was fourteen her Uncle was shot in front of her after a botched robbery attempt. For a year after that her grades dropped and her behavior went down. Then she brought her grades up and became the model student she was before. She was given many offers from different schools including MIT which she seemed inclined towards. Then her Aunt was diagnosed with Cancer stage 2 and she chose Columbia to be closer. She graduated early this year just a month after her Aunt passed away. She has no more blood relatives and seems to not be going back to school. At the moment she is working at a car mechanic called Big Joe’s Garage just 40 minutes away.” The AI listed off stunning Tony with each sentence she said.</p><p>So much loss and so early on in life. Still she managed to get past it all, get good grades and then go to college while her aunt had cancer. Stronger people had broken after much less. This young woman was something special and for a reason I didn't know I gravitated to her, I wanted to know more. I pushed this feeling deep down in the back of my mind and then her picture appeared. She was one word, perfect.</p><p>She had big brown bambi eyes covered with long black lashes. Freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks with a rosy complexion matched with creamy white shin. Her lips pink and slightly plump, and hair just brushing her shoulders. If I thought Pepper was beautiful then she was perfect in human form. A pang formed in my chest and I found myself staring into those bambi eyes. A million emotions where running rampant in my head and I had no idea what they where.</p><p>I didn’t like not knowing. With a mental shake I knocked those thoughts and feelings away and tried to convince myself how bad of an idea this was. I knew it was a horrible idea considering just what hearing about her and seeing her picture did to me. Yet she was the most qualified with a brain that I begrudgingly will admit is smarter than mine and with proper tools and mentorship could grow even more. All I had to do was teach her and at the same time have her do things for me. I could ignore these odd feelings I'm feeling and treat her like any other woman.</p><p>Maybe in the process figure out what the feelings meant. With a small sigh I made the decision that at the moment I didn’t know would change my life for good.</p><p>“Friday send Petra Parker her acceptance letter and inform her that she will be my personal intern. Set a meeting for her and Pepper to talk, oh and when Pepper is not busy tell her that I’ve found my personal intern.” I said before taking the last sip of my scotch. My life was about to get a lot more complicated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=elegant+engagement+rings&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=2ahUKEwirrP36k9bsAhVwUt8KHRHkBo0Q_AUoAXoECBQQAw&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=657#imgrc=fYKFmz1m_Bo4ZM">Peppers Engagement Ring</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petra has almost given up on getting the internship, it has been 2 weeks after all. But after she talks to Big Joe will she change her mind, and what does this envelope contain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m just saying. My son isn’t really that bad, just a little shy that’s all.” Big Joe said standing over me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I was under my car at the moment trying to fix the exhaust engine. Big Joe had given it to me after I had gotten my license. I had seen the junkyard halfway destroyed and absolutely fell in love. It’s a  1967 Chevrolet Impala and I had been working on it for years now and in just a few months it would finally be finished. I called it Baby, a fact that Big Joe found endearing and my friends found uniquely me. Right now Big Joe was trying to set me up with his son. Again. It had happened three times before and still every time I said the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Big Joe. I don’t really feel like dating right now. I’m sure he’s a nice young man though.” I said reaching for the screwdriver in my tool box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was kind of true at least. I had been trying to find someone for a while but every time I even tried to go on a date I backed out at the last minute. I think it had something to do with my abandonment issues. Just one date and I was afraid I would get too attached and in the end they would leave me just like everyone else did. It was a miracle that Ned and MJ had stuck with me this far on its own. Instead I pushed that thought to the very back of my head and decided it had to do with the fact that I had no time with my job and going on patrol as Spider-Woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yea he is, and I understand you're a busy young lady after all. Oh here you go.” he said handing me my wrench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I nodded though he couldn’t see me from under the car. With a final pull I screwed the last screw and rolled out from under the car. Big Joe’s round and cheery face was above mine and I shot a small smile up at him. I knew I probably looked a mess with my shoulder length hair in a messy bun, old ripped jeans and t- shirt, and my face that had dirt and oil all over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know were going to be lost without you right.” Big Joes said, putting his hand out to help me up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Why would I be leaving.” I said scrunching my eyebrows up in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the internship of course! It’s a great opportunity that you truly deserve.” he said sincerely with a small smile before putting his hands on my shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who told you about the internship?” I asked even though I had a hunch about who it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was those friends of yours. MJ and that Ned.” he said leaning against the tool table as I put the last of my tools away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course they did,” I sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven't gotten a letter back or anything else that would even suggest I got in so you might be stuck with me a little longer.” I said trying to sound upbeat but even I knew that the sadness I felt underlaid my words.</span>
  <span> He must have heard it too because his smile turned sympathetic and he moved to help me put away my last tool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well they might not have sent the letters and even if you didn't get in that's there lost and my gain. Your one of the greats Petra, mark my words.” he said walking me towards his office so I could check out for the day. His words seemed to brighten up my day a little and I smiled just a little bigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yea you're right. The letter might be a little late and if they didn’t accept me so what.” I said walking to get my bag so I could leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Damn right, and Petra if you do get the internship just remember you're welcome to come here to work on your car for free anytime.” He said, sitting down at his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t mean that Big Joe, I have to pay you something.” I said giving him my card to punch in the time I left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could tell that my cheeks where turning a light pink. It wasn’t that I didn’t have enough money, it was just that it was exactly enough to pay for rent and buy food but I had a hard time buying anything else I want. I know Big Joe didn’t know that and wasn’t trying to make me seem better about my money, but I still never really liked when other people gave me money or discounts like I was charity. I have a house, nice clothes, and food, that is all I need. That was another reason that MJ and Ned forced me to try and get the internship. It payed amazing money especially if i where to also become his personal assistant and intern. He seemed to catch on to my uneasy attitude about, quickly assuring me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this for charity, I’m doing it because you're like family. I always help out family.” he said typing punching my time whole. That was when I saw the time on the clock he had over his head. It stated in bold print 8:45 PM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Jesus bloody hell. Is that clock right?!” I said panicking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm” he hummed looking back at the clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. You must have gotten caught up in fixing Baby you stayed over for a whole extra hour. Why you got somewhere to be?” he said joking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yea. MJ told me to meet up for her and if I don’t leave now I’ll be late. Bye see you tomorrow and make sure no one touches Baby!” I yelled running out the office, through the front room and straight into the cool New York night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had been lying when I said I had a meeting with MJ in truth I was going to patrol. I quickly and skillfully dogged people weaving throughout the different streets before I came to my normal ally. I quickly looked around to make sure not a single person was around before I threw me backpack to the ground before starting to strip out of my old t-shirt and ripped jeans showing my spider-woman suit underneath. Quickly stuffing my clothes in my backpack I then threw the backpack in a whole in the whole to get later before activating my web shooter and slinging into the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let a muffled whoop of joy out as I swung through the sky. It was in this moment with the wind rushing past me, adrenaline pumping through me, and my city bustling and moving below me that I truly loved my life no matter how crazy. With that thought I went off to go help my city's people and be the friendly neighborhood spider.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I know Ned” I sighed into the phone has I unlocked my apartment door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> I had just finished my patrol an hour ago after stopping two home robberies and an attempted car theft. All in all a productive night if a little boring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m sorry if you don’t agree with me but you have gone on patrol every night for the last two week hardly getting sleep at all. You should have taken tonight off.” he said the concern for me evident in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ned had called me not three minutes away from my apartment building and in that time scolded me forgoing out tonight, congratulated me on what I did tonight, and then fanboying over the fact that his best friend was a superhero. Despite how tired I was and how he was getting slightly irritating I couldn’t help but smile a fond and amused smile. It was just so, well, Ned of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said I know, just calm do- Oof!” I said tripping slightly over my feet. I looked down to find I had just knocked over my mail for the day across the whole floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah shit.” I muttered bending over to pick them all up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you Ok Petra?” Ned’s worried voice spoke into my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yea, yea I’m fine. Just tripped over my damn papers.” I grumbled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly finished grabbing the last envelope before standing up straight and heading straight for my couch. It’s an old navy blue patchy couch that came with the house but it was so comfortable that I couldn’t bear to sale it. With a huff I landed in a jumbled mess in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You known Ned, I’m real tired and really need to go through my mail,” I said trailing off hoping he’d get my hint and let me end the call. Lucky for me Ned seemed to catch on easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea! Sorry just make sure you get some sleep. Bye Petra.” he said before clicking off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shook my head amused before sitting up putting my phone on the table, and then grabbing the mail I had collected. With a groan I realized the first one was a bill has was the next two. After that I found a few random news clips that businesses hand out. It was when I made it to the 7th and final envelope that I did a double take. When I realized that my eyes had not tricked me I gasped and dropped the envelope straight on the floor before falling to my knees rushing to pick it up. When I found it again I ran my finger over the elegant Stark Industries that labeled the envelope. With shaking hands I tore the seal and pulled a small letter out. It read-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Congratulations Ms. Petra Parker,</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>       This letter has been sent in order to give you the exciting results of the Stark Internship test you took two weeks ago. After looking closely at you credentials, academics, and records in the end we found you where the most impressive and qualified person for the job. You have been given the Internship and the special job of his PA. We have scheduled a meeting for tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM where you will meet with CEO Pepper Potts to discuss your job qualifications, pay grade, and any other questions you may ask. You do not have a dress code for tomorrow nor will you ever all we ask is that you look presentable. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Cordially, F.R.I.D.A.Y AI of Tony Stark</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an excited gasp I dropped the letter once again bringing my hand up to my mouth, tears of joy and disbelief running down my face. I quickly pinched myself to make sure I was not dreaming and when I found I wasn’t I slouched back into my chair a smile creeping onto my face. The only thought running through my head being that I had finally accomplished something great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>